Forever is for how long?
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: After Starfire returns from her trip to the future the Titans get a mysterious guest who has a hidden past.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the Teen Titans

Future Titan

It was a cloudless spring day over Jump City. Things at Titans Tower were great. Everyone was just realxing.

Beast Boy was making hot fudge sundas for everyone, Raven was reading the latest Darren Shan book and Cybrog was playing Tomb Radier. Robin and Starfire where out in the city. There was no way to know that today would bring.

All of sudden the sunny day was ruined as black hole formed in the sky. A shining gold light pierced out of the center of the storm and hit the tower shaking it.

"What the heck is going on. The weatherman never said anything about freaky storms!" Shouted BB over the noise.

As suddenly as its start it stop. There was no real damage except the fact the Raven hair was standing on ends.

"Guys we have problem. Look over there." Cyborg said pointing

Standing on the coffe table was a silought of a girl. Before they could get a closer look she attacked.

Beast Boy turned into a couger and attack ,she dodge him with ease and he hit the wall hard. Before he could recover she threw a gray ball at him. He return to human form and tried to change but the more he shruggled the more the wires tighten there grip around him.

"Beast Boy relex I 'll stop this indurder! Azarth Mertion aww!" Said Raven as she was blind by a light coming from around the girls neck. The girl threw what look like a bridarang with a cable around Raven that bond and gaged her.

Cybrog fired his laser cannon at her. "Boo yah ! Huh? Where is she ? " he said "Ahh ! " he said as she flew at him full froce and hit him witth a elecomanget disk that short crict him. She stood proudly over them.

Now they got a good look at her. She was 5'7 with long jet black hair yellow-orange skin. In her ears were dangling red stars. She wore the same mask as Robin , She dress like him to red top with bare middrift green golves skirt and boots with black tips and a yellow cape . Around her neck was a star amulet.

"Dudes she look like Star if she dress up like Robin!" hissed Beast Boy

The girl pick him up her left hand and said "Slinence! You have exeaclty ten secs to answer my questions or....""

"Or what ?"" he said with a nerves chuckle He was paniced , his face was covered with sweat. She look like she shoot first and ask questions later!

"Or she said as her right hand ingant in a starbolt and blasted at him missing by inchs. "Now is this going to go easy or do I have to get messy!

All of sudden a bridarang hit her left hand and a starbolt at her feet. "Yheow! Who did this?!

"I did! I really don't like having uninvent guest in my home espeacely ones that attack my friends!" said Robin with Starfire standing next to him.

"Please Stranger we mean you no harm! We will help you just calm down!" said Star

The girl though look surprise and shock at the same time she kept repeating "It not possible ,how can it be? YOU! " pointing to BB

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

Confused he said "1:34"

She growled and pick him up again and said "The date you dolt! Whats today date!"

"May 7 2004!"

"No that impossible! It supposed to be May 7 _2028! How I get **24 years in the past??!!"**_

Robin and Starfire had finsh freeing everyone. Robin put his hand on her sholder and said "If your in trouble we'll help you. I promies to help to the full exsendt of my abailts."

"Thank you. Mind telling me who are you guys?" she asked

"That Beast Boy ,Cyborg ,Raven ,Starfire and I 'm Robin. Together we are the Teen Titans and I'm the leader. He held out his hand.

She took it and said "Nice to meet the first genration of Titans! My name is Starobin! And the leader of Titans in the year 2028! I apolgized for attack you but I was in the middle of a intense battle when I came here. I hope my friends are ok."

"I sure they're fine but I want know where you got that!" said Starfire

"What? Got what?" said Starobin

"The Star of Tamriona its my planet most sacred tresure!"

"Yo Star tell us a little about that rock." Cy said

"Eons ago on my world a gem fell from the sky it had tremends power but it was to powerful to control. Arcording to leadgen a wise orcule said one day a child would be born with the abilty to control the power of the Star and that person would save our world from certin doom." she said She saw that the girl was Tamraion yet she was sure that she saw human tarits as well.

"We promise to help you get home to your time. But prehalse it would help if you told us the last thing you remember doing. " said Robin

"I was fighting the Titans worst enemy of all time." she said with angery in her voice

"And who is that ?" said Raven

"The most evil man to walk the face of the Earth , he hurt my daddy! And he will pay dearly for it! He is like a poison that infects and eventully kill all that he touches! " she said bitterly

"Who?!" they all asked at once

She drew in a bearth and said so quitely slade they all said "HUH"

"**_SLADE!"_**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Titans

Chatting over chesse cake

**_Slade ? Alive and terrozing another group of Titians in the year 2028? MUST FIND OUT MORE!_**

"Would please explain how he still a threat to the city 24 years from now?" said Robin

"Yhea we whoop his sorry behind just a few weeks ago!" said Beast Boy

"You guys of all people should know it very very very hard to keep the seed of evil from growing. It like a strobbion weed ,it very hard to kill! Look I'll tell what you what I can but I must return to my time and stop him from getting the Millumen Crystal and using it for his own slefis needs." said Star-Robin

"Millumemn Crystal whats that?" said Raven

"It sounds very inported. Tells us more!" said Cyborg

Instead of talking she flew over to the kicktin and began graping things and to their amazment starting making something.

"Exuse me , but Star-Robin." said a curoisey Starfire

"Yes" Looking right into her eyes

"What are doing?"

"I making chocolate starwberry cheesecake. I always make some when I'm stressed It calms me down and it dealices! I tell you everything when I'm done. I promise and if you could trun on some music that be great!"

Raven batted an eye and the CD Player began playing "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne

A short while later they where all sitting on the couch eatting the most dealices chesse cake they every eatten. It was like eatting a peices of Heaven! Even Raven was enjoying it! After a few complites they got back to bussines.

"Thank for the derssert Star-Robin but tell about Slade please!" said Robin

She wept her mouth and start to explain " In my time you guys have retired and let the next grearation of Titans take over and like you we have had are shair of wackos and freaks. But the one whos remain consted through time is Slade! He is the biggest pain in the butt ever! Even for for guy who 64. But not to worry he won't live to see his 65 brithday! He getting his just dressert! she said with a harsh laugh

This made everyone a little uneasy so Robin asked her to elobrate.

She said " Slade got scared as he got older because try as he might he had no one to take over his rain of terror because the Titans had spolied his plans for an apprantice over and over again. He bagan looking for ways to extend his life. He became so desspert he stole exprementle longivet drugs from my friend Sythoed 's mom lab. He didn't relize he got a camtomanit bach and instead of giving him a long life it was slowly taken it away. That why he so dresspert to get the Melluim Crystal.

"You metion a crystal before. What so inporten about?" asked Cyborg

"Yha what can Slade do with a rock and how big is it?" questioned BB

"That rock is no bigger than a grape and its has powers that rivle that of the Star!" she replied

"Where did you find it?" asked Raven

"A few weeks ago a pair of argouloighest Jason Roxton and his fean'ce Sydney Angelo discover benth the city a serios of catcombes leading to an acanit city. The city was powered by a variter of cyrstal and had what they thought at frist was huge crystal sun in a tower in the centre of the city. But when the reach the top the found the Millummen Crystal. They relize that this crylstal was more than a soruce of power it rejutived powers too. Of coruse this was a headline news and Slade want the crystal BAD! He went to the musuem to steal it but we where there waiting , we bagan to fight and the Crystal fell form it protoct case. Me and Slade scurrmbled for it but there was a bust of engery the next thing I know I'm here. " she said as she sip her diet coke.

"Please tells us more about the future Titans.They sound intressing." said Star

"I can to you one better I can show them! She reached in her pocket and pulled out what looked like a teal marball. She tossed it up and it stop 2 feet off the ground hummed and the most realist holgram appered. A boy dress in blue apperd and routaing in a full cricule.

Beast boy gasped and said "He looks like you Raven!" Indeed the boy wore silmmer colths to her. Knee high boots ,tunic with a gold belt with blood red stone and gloves. Hood and cape. He had gray skin, longish purple hair and eyes and a blood red charkra.

"His name is Kestral and he has all of Raven powers and he knows magic of all kinds. He the most serious guy around! Loves horror and playing card games. He collocts coins and crystals." she said

"Next she said as the holgram changed to a green skin girl with shoulder lenght green hair and had hoop jade earrings. She wore senciced black leather boots and gloves and a red and black leator with a belt with the inchal BG.

" It a girl Beast Boy!" said Raven

Star-robin went on to explain " Her name is Beast Girl and she has like BB has the power to change into any animle but she can turn into creaturs of myth and leagend too. Her real name is Kestra and she Kestral twin sister. She a vegen and an everomenit actovest. She loves to graden and help at animal shelter as well hopletes and other places. She loves to dance and party!

"The next one is Sythoiod her real name is Nolee. Her mom is secentest/doctor. She Brains ,Brwans ,and Beauty. As she pointing to holgram of a black girl cyborg with long black hair. She like you Cybrog. She loves to take pictures and do sinceces experments!"

"She real pretty said Cybrog"

"Just like her mother Now here the final member of the team. Ladies and Geltenmen I give you Firebolt!

The looked at him. He had short spike orange hair. He wore nothing but black leather. In his left ear one gold hoop and two in the right. Though sunglass covered his eyes they saw a britght orange firebolt tattoo over his right eye. Around his neck was a sliver gurdien angel pentent.

"He the most powerful proykonince on the planet. We recused him from a place called the Insute that took super power children and abuse them. Train them to hate and turn them into terriorst and assiones! He and I are connect we see ,hear and feel what the other experices. We're in love. He highly religuos becaues his therpysit Cathrine Rains before she was muder taught him about God. We have no idea who his parents are and where he comes from." she finshed pick up the marball

She walk over to the rioed and it start to play Shawnia Twian 'Forever and Alwasy." She spun every one and when they stop spining Raven and Beast boy where paired and so were Robin and Starfire Cy didn't mind dance alone. Then Star-Robin ran to the bathroom Robin asked Raven if she thought Star Robin was being truthful.

"I sesen that what she said was true. But cearte emotionly energy is focous on you and Star. I think we should be on are graud."

"Robin could you and Starfire take me on tour of the city?_ Please!_"

"Well.."

"Go head Robin the three of us can figure out how to send her back." said Cybog

So three left and three stayed.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Teen Titans

God only knows what happening!

**_Musume of Ancient History 2028_**

****"Well Sythoide ,have you discovered what happen to her or not?" asked Beast Girl concern in her voice.

"No luck so far, I 'm getting a lot of eradict readings. It will take a few minuets to sort out on my internal scanners. How about you Kestral can you find her?" said Sythoid

"I'm scaning through infinidty here! It would help if I knew where to focuse! As far we know she could be anywhere in time and space and let me tell you that is a very large place to look!" He growled

"Where ever she is, she is safe and happy for now. Thank the Lord for that!" said Firebolt calmly said.

"Yes! Here's the read out now! It seems that the Crystal postivly charged the chronetones in this space and created a tachyon beam that would forge a tunnel into the past but how far is unknown." said Sythoid

"Could you recreat that? So we could follow her to past? If my brother locate her. Could you pinpoint that precise place in time and get us there?" asked BG hopefully.

"Yes ,but its a one way trip. We need the Crystal to get back! It not here so it most likely in the same place where Star-Robin is." replied Sythoid

"Found her! She's 24 years in the past. She still in Jump City!" Kestral exclamied.

"Ok this is going to take an hour. But I 'll try to speed things along." said Sythoid

**_Titans Tower 2004_**

At the Tower Cyborg ,Beast Boy, and Raven had just figured out the same thing. But they where talking about other things too.

"I still don't trust her. I get the feeling she not telling us the whole truth." said Raven

"She seemed perfectly honest and anyways she made a great cheese cake how can she be evil?" said Beast Boy

"You think to much with your stomach! Didn't you notice at all that she only stop trying to kill us _after _Robin and Starfire came? Or that she wanted to be alone with them. She seems rather anxious to be with them and only them. I know I sence some weird emotions that I can't quite place. I just think we should be on are guard that's all." said Raven

"Well as far as I can figure we would need to get that Crystal to send her home. I figure that she landed here in the Tower beacuse its part of her past. After all she _is_ a Titan and most likely lives here in her time. I really don't believe it was radom chance she landed here. But why this time and place I don't have a clue." said Cy in defeat.

"Dudes I just relized something!" said BB excitedly

"That you are a nusince?" said Raven

"NO! If Star-Robin was brought here what makes you guys think **_SLADE_** didn't come to! I mean she did say that they both were near the Crystal when it happen to let loose that engery burst! One Slade is bad enough but two?" exclamied Beast Boy

All eyes widen! They hadn't thought of that!

"Cyborg scan for engery spikes and animolies in the time contiumum in the last few hours and try to pinpoint there loction! Beast Boy where are Star and Robin now? " demand Raven

Beastboy raced over to one of the computers and tried to locate them.

"Can't get a lock on them! All I 'm getting is static! It will be at least an hour and half to get through to them! I'll keep trying. You should check the Tower defences and see if we can with stand an attack. GO NOW! " he sceamed

She looked at him for a moment. Her eyes actually full of worry and concern. She nodded and flew away.

He turned back to screen and slamed his fist and yelled at the static fulled screen "DAMM IT ROBIN ,STAR! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"

**_Above Jump City_**

"Whoo who! This the most wonderfulest thing in the entire world! In the universe! Flying is so cool!" exclamied Star-Robin

"Yes it is quite enjoyable! " said Starfire as she held on to Robin.

"Sometimes I wish I could fly too." said Robin "I think everyone on Earth wishes that once in a while."

"You remind me of my daddy! He tries so hard not to show it , but deep down inside I can tell he envies my mom and me. " said Star - Robin to him.

"How can your father be jealouse of you. He's a Tameranian too right?" asked Starfire confused

She laugh giddly and smiled and said " I'm only _half_ Tameranian! My mom's one , but my dad is _human! _That why he's the person I admire the most! He taught me just because humans seem to be powerless doesn't mean they are! He taught me with a keen mind , a caring heart and a spirt that can't be broken that humans can do anything! There invinceble! " She explained as her eyes locked on the pizza place "Free pizza slices for the next hour! Come on I'm dying for some sausage pizza! Let's go!" she said as she flew down.

Robin and Starfire followed closely. After they each got a slice of sausage pizza they went to the new skate park and then the mall and then went to the park and got ice cream. They were sitting on the swings talking.

"Tells more about the future ,can you please tell us about what happens to us and the rest of the Titans.?" asked Robin

"Yes I just had a scary visit to the future and I want to know if theres anyway to avoid it please tell us." begged Starfire

She finshed off her rainbow sherbert cone and said "I can't tell you what's to come without risking altering _my_ future. The future is determined solely by the actions of the people of the past! For every action you make you must live with the consenques that follow. They alone determine the outcome of the future. The only advise I can give you is a quote from Sailor Pluto from Sailor Moon. "No one should know their future. The important thing is to live your lives best you can and you'll shape your own future according to how you live." and she was right so just live in the moment like it was your last and cherish the good times as well as the bad. That what Sonia alwasy says!" she said

"Who Sonia, Star-Robin?" asked Robin

"She's my teacher and the parental guardion of us when our parents are gone. She Sythoid 's mom creation. You see Sythiod's mom had a very lonely childhood becase she was always moving. So when she was 4 she used the hand held computer she built to make a living holgram of the perfect friend. Sonia has actual intellengents and a force field that if you touch it you won't fall through you think you are touching a real person!"

"Whoa!" gasped Starfire

Star-Robin then spied a row of teather balls and said "Star go to the teather ball cort and gets us one we'll catch up in a minuet."

She flew off and Robin was about to follow when Star-Robin tugged at his cape. She turn to face him directly and asked in a voice full of worry and concern.

"Robin have you gone to a therpy to talk about the whole "Apprentice " thing? That was a very tramaticing expernce and could result in emotional damage if you repress those feeling too long. That could reasult in serious ramafacastions. Tell me you'll talk to someone about it! Please tell me you have!" she said as pulled on his arm hard.

He looked at her shock! He asked in a quivering voice "How did you know Slade forced me to be his apprentice?"

"It was in the Titans Archvise. Robin my father went through something like that when he was your age. He didn't get help and _it did _have rather severe consenquenses. He sometimes is so full of rage it scares me. I really hate to see you like that. It was bad enough to see what happen to my daddy happen to you. So promise me you'll go talk to someone! PROMISE ME!"

He looked at this girl. Ever since he laid eyes on her he felt all these strange emotions and feelings. He wondered if Star felt the same. He looked at her and said "I promise to go get help as soon as we get you home." He hugged her and then lead her to where Starfire was waiting.

**_Unknow loction_**

****Slade was fuming as he watch the tapes of his short lived Apprentice. He knew even if found another one he alwasy still wish Robin was the one. Even so he wanted revenage on him and the Titans. But how? He still couldn't belive a batch of stupid teenagers had humilted him! He slamed his fist down and screamed to the vast eptemy room and said "HOW DO I GET EVEN WITH THOSE TROUBLESOME TITANS HOW!!!!!!!"" he ranted.

All of sudden a crule evil laugh rang out from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Slade was on his guard. He couldn't place the laugh but it sound strangely familer.

"WHO THERE! THERE SHOULD BE NO ONE IN THIS ROOM! NOW SHOW YOURSELF! he demeand.

"You still fumeing about the thing you want most but can't have not in this year or 24 years form now for that matter. You want him to suffer like you but you can't think of how can you? Well relax I 'm here to help. " said the familer voice from the shawdows.

"And who are you?" asked Slade

"I'm **_you!"_** as the future Slade stepped out of the shadows. He looked exactly the same except he had a small s on his chest.

Past Slade was shocked ,but only for a moment. Then he smiled wickedly

"Tell me , Slade what's your genius plan to rid me of the Teen Titans forever?"

"Easy we break Robin's spirt. Everyone knows all groups are lost without a good leader. Once the leader is gone the rest will fall. After we break him he won't have the desirer to live anymore and he will die! And with him gone the Titans of the future will become little more than a frankly an annoying memory! And then I will be able to uptain the Crystal and the city will fall! " laughed the future Slade

"How do we break his spirt?" asked the Past Slade

"We take whats most precious to him. We capture his friends one by one and bring them all an inch from death then we hurt his girlfriend till she's only a breath from death. Then we murder the person he cares most about before eyes. He will lose his sanitiy and kill himself rather than live alone. We will kill two birds with one stone literaly!" he explained

"But if we don't use Starfire as the final blow who will we. He cares about her more than anybody! Tell me !"screamed Slade in frustration.

"Turn your moniters to the City Park now and you will see." he said

He adjusted the moniters and was really surprised to see Star -Robin "Who's that?!" he question

"That is Star-Robin she the learder of the FTT. Send your robots to get her now. Her friends will be here soon. Then we 'll have all the Titans both past and future!" I will be making the equipment that will insure our victory!"

Robin and Starfire where having a great time but they both thought it was time to go back to the Tower.

"Starry, we should be getting back to the Tower. Come on." said Robin

She sighed as they left the park she noticed a photo sticker booth. "Please can we do it! It will be really quick and it would be nice to remember this day. " she asked

They nodded and ten minuets later they left and then out of nowhere Slade-bots attacked!

Starfire blew up five before she was hit with a pair of taiser ropes. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she screamed

"Starfire!" screamed Robin as he rushed to save her, but he was backed into the wall.

"Robin I'm com... Huh let me go! Help me!" Star-Robin said while stuggling as the robots held her. The more she struggled the tighter they held her.

"Star-robin! I 'm coming "he called.

He watched as that put cloraphome to her mouth and then all the robots disppered. "NOOOOOOO! STAR-ROBIN!" he said as looked all round but she was gone. He rushed over to Starfire. He pick her up and carried back to the Tower. Halfway there she woke up and said weakly "Where is she, Robin?"

"He took her." he said as he hung his head

"Who?"

"Slade! We failed her! We were supposed to protect her and we failed." he said

Back at the Tower Beast Boy still had no luck getting through to them. "Its hopeless! I don't know how but they aren't responding. " he said.

"I think all of our comlinks were damaged when Star-Robin came and till she goes back our frequency's are jammed. "said Cyborg matter of fact.

"I wish I could sense them but I can't! We have to warn them that two Slades might be around." said Raven

"Too late he already made his move! Raven I need you to help me." Said Robin as he stumble through the door.

"ROBIN ,STARFIRE WHAT HAPPEN!" they all cried.

They laid Star down on the couch and Raven began to heal her. Beast Boy got Robin a warm drink.

"We were having a great time when Slade's Robots attack us and took off with Star-Robin." he explained

"We've been trying to reach you for hours but the damage caused by Star-Robin arrivale has left communications down. "said Raven tiredly.

Robin slammed his fists down and yelled to heavens "I failed her! I was supposed to protect her and I blew it!"

"You don't even know her why are you beating up yourself like this?" asked BB

He sighed and said "I can't explain it. I feel responsiblety for her. Its like I was missing a piece of my self and now she's filled that empty space."

Alarms went off like crazy and Cyborg shouted "We are experincing another time anomally! "

It quickly ended and there in the living room was the future Titans.


	4. Teen titans 4

I don't own the Titans

A Trap for the ages.

Everyone was staring at each other. They seemed in a daze. Finally Kestral broke the ice. "Hi sorry to drop in on you guys literaly but I think we can all agree that we have the same goal so let get to work. Like NOW!"

"Your the future Titans right?" asked Raven

"Yes ma'me we are and we could defenetly use your help!" said Beast Girl. She was all jumpy.

"Can you help us get her back safe and sound ?" asked Robin

"We'll do everything in our power to help ,Robin but I can tell you right now I'm not sure if she even still alive." said Firebolt

Robin eyes flash a deep shade of red as he grabbed Firebolt by the scruff of his shirt and said "WHAT TO YOU ME _IF SHE STILL ALIVE? SHE NOT DEAD! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD?" HE SCREAMED_

Starfire ran over to him and said "Calm down Robin. Yelling is not going to solve anything so let him say something."

He gritted his teeth and put him down and said "Sorry,please explain."

" Star-Robin, my Angel and I are connected. We can sense the others pain as well as see, hear, and feel each other during time of crises. Right now I can't feel anything so she is either hurt so bad that she unconciness or she's ....." he couldn't finsh the sentence

Cyborg turn to face Synthoid and asked her "How did you guys get here? We assume you don't have the Crystal since it most likely somewhere in this time. So how you pull it off?" He was genuinly curious.

"I combined my partical beam and plasma ray and sent both of them at super sonic speeds through the already charged field of krontions recreating the tachyon beam and we lept back here." she said. She was quite proud of herself.

"Now you said that comlinks are down due to the space time annimoly?" asked Kestral

They all nodded.

"Well I 'm going to have to do this the hard way. I 'll need two things. One a map of the city and two something of Star-Robin. Do you have anything like hair or blood, something of hers anything?" asked Kestral

"Here a map of the city."said Raven " But we don't have anything of hers.

"Well what I have in mind won't work with out some thing of hers." he said

"Wait will this work?" said Robin as he hand him one of the sticker photes from the booth.

"It will work but it will be very weak." said Kestral. Closing his eyes he prepared himself.

He pulled out a small purple crystal on a thin silver chain. He tied the photo to the string and began to chant "Azerath Metrion Zenthos."

Beast Boy stared and said "What in Hell's name are you doing?"

Raven at once regonized what he was attemping and exclaimed "You are scrying for her aren't you?" She was impressed by his ingenuity.

He nodded. However Beast Boy was still confused "He's doing what?"

"Scrying, stupid! He's trying to located her by feeling the mysticle virbrations from a personal object. But he could use some help. Raven why don't you help him?" said Beast Girl

Raven nodded and joined him. Together both of them chanted in hopes of finding Star-Robin alive.

Cyborg and Synthiod went to work on a plan "B'' if they couldn't find the Crystal. Beast Boy and Girl were trying to located the Crystal and Robin,Starfire ,and Firebolt were praying the worst hadn't come to past.

Beast Boy couldn't help notice that Beast Girl was quite pretty. So he asked her about herself.

"Well I take after my Father alot. Though I'm not quite as funny. But I'm a lot more patient then he is. Would you like to hear a few jokes?"

"Sure but don't steal any of mine ok?" he said with a laugh

"All right. What's Garfeild the Cat middle name?" she asked

"Mark?" he said as he guessed his own middle name.

"No "THE". Okay what has 8 legs and drinks milk?" she said

He shrugs completly baffled.

"An Octpussie! Final one, What house is alwasy sick?" she had a gleam in her eyes

"I really don't know tell me." he said

"A _GREEN HOUSE!" _and they broke into a fit of laughter.

"Hush you two!! Its hard enough to concentrait without your laughter!" snapped Raven&Kestral at the same time.

"Sorry" they said still giggling. It was good to laugh.

In Slade's hideout the two were drinking cappcinos served by that albino butler. They were also eating lemon pie. They were laughing happly. Above them was a round cage with electrecic blue bars humming. And the top of the cage was lined with deep red lights that glowed dimmly. Star-Robin lay unconiss, she was remembering a sweet memory.

It was a sunny summer day. She was 4. She was with her parents at the new city park on a picnic. She was at the swings with her Daddy,and her Mommy was laying out the picnic. Her daddy was pushing her on the swing at the same time he was telling her to pump. She sailed high. Laughing gleeful she could she for miles. She glanced behind her to look at her father. His leather black suit with the blue creast and long black hair but not his face, same with her mom. Her clothes were like Star's only glowing white, yet she could not see her face. She flew over and join them for lunch when it began to rain. But they didn't run for shelter they danced in the rain till twin rainbows came out. She smiled happily because now she could see her parents face.

Suddenly everthing changed to the night she last spoke to her mom and dad. They told her they had to leave and probably wouldn't be able to contact her. She asked "Were are you going and when will you be back?" "We're going to Tamran my Star Child and we don't know when we'll be back." said her mom "Can you tell me why? Can't I come?" she asked "No Starry we can't tell you why and you can't come becaue it your responsibilty to protect this city. Just know we wouldn't be leaving if millons of lives didn't depend on us. We love you more then anything in Heaven and Earth. I promise I will alwasy be there when you need me. I swear." her father said as hugged her as a tear rolled down his face down her cheek. Her mom than kissed her goodbye and they disppered. "NO MOMMY!, DADDY! COME BACK DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! COME BACK!" she woke up screaming by the painful memory.

She heard laughter as she looked below. The Slades were laughing at her! "Oh did the little girl have a nightmare? **_ "MOMMY DADDY DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! _**laughed the Future Slade. She could tell it was him because he qivered slightly when he spoke and his left arm was twinching. She also noticed the S insignia.

"Slade this recent agression is nothing short than a cowardly gambit! What ever your planning it won't succeed! Good will alwasy preveil over evil!" she shout at him

"Someone's been watching too many Saturday morning cartoons! This plan will work and me and my other self will have our hearts desier at last. And the Titans both present and future will be sentence to oblivine!! My future self has assured me that we will previl. The future is mine for the taken!" said Past Slade

"Well I guess he didn't tell you why he so desperate to change the past! He such a sniveling coward in future afraid to die with honor and dignity that he has to resort to this! Oh how the mighty have fallen!!" She said laughing

"What is she talking about? **_AFRAID TO DIE WITH HONOR AND DIGNITY?!!"_** he demand his future self to answer.

"Nothing! It all honey and lies. She trying to distract you from the plan. Now let get on wit.......... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as his whole body shook and he wrapped his arms around his cheast.

Past Slade eye widen in horror. He turned to face Star-Robin and demanded "Tell me what worng with him?!!"

"He's dying! He did it to himself! I won't tell you how you did it. But he won't live more than five months. That's if he doesn't commit suidce first because I've imange that pain is increadble. Looks like the Teen Titans will have the last laugh after all." she said with a smirk.

The pain subsided and he picked himself up and said "Believe me Star-Robin before the sunsets the Titans will all be dead and you will be the one in the most pain! Take a close look at that cage your in. It specifically intuned to your DNA so if you tried to escape " he held up a remote and pressed a button and uninmanageable pain raced through her body. It only lasted a minuet but it felt longer. She was screaming. As she grabbed her waist she collasped to the floor withering.

"Wonderful is it not? I can make your body feel the worst pain in the universe but thats not all." he said. He turned the dile on the remote and the lights glowed bright red. Suddenly all of her most recent painful memory raced through her mind but the feelings attached to them hurt worse than the phyiscal pain did. She screamed louder as she grabbed her head.

"I'll stop only if you beg me to. I love to see you grovel." he said.

She got to her feet and said "No matter what you do to me you will not and I repeat **_YOU WILL NOT BREAK ME SLADE! NOT YOU OR YOUR PAST SELF! NEVER!"_**

The Slades said together "Then we will give you a living Hell and you 'll beg us to put you out misery!" as the physical and emotional pain was put to the max. She held on tight to a photo from the booth and thought

"_Robin ,Starfire ,Firebolt I need you! Come save me!"_

All three of them said at the same time and said "You felt that didn't you?"

"Felt what? Are you guys ok?" asked Cyborg

"Star-Robin! She's alive but in a lot of pain! She needs us now!" said Firebolt shouting at the top of his lungs

"But we still don't know where Slade took her!" Said Synthiod

"We do now! The old metal refinery! He's beneath it. That's funny though in our time it a recylcing plant. " said Kestral

"That roach alwasy likes dark place to hide! Come on lets go get him so we can snag him! "said Beast Girl determination flashed in her eyes.

"Hold on have you found the Cyrstal yet? What good would it do to save her and not have a way to send you guys home?" said Robin

"Well said Beast Boy "We determine that the Crystal is somewhere in the mini mall at the northeastern end of the city because that's were the museum will be in the future. It could be any where between the hardware store and the 7ll."

"Me and Firebolt will go find the Cyrstal and join you as soon as possible." said Starfire

"Starfire no let one of the others look. I need you. " said Robin as he took her hands in his and looked directly into her eyes.

She placed her right hand on his face and said "No Robin I have to do this. You have a promise to keep. I will be there as soon as I can. I promise you won't have to face Slade alone again I 'll be there this time."

"If all this settle lets go you'll" said Cy

Everyone ran down the stairs but before Star could leave Robin gave one of the photes to her. The hugged and he said to himself "You hurt me and my friends once Slade I will not let happen again!!!!!" And he ran.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Titans

Into the frying pan

Raven and Kestral were in the lead in the air. Followed close by Beast Boy in eagle form and Beast Girl in phonix form. Below were Cyborg in the T-car with Synthoid. Robin was tearing up the street behind them.

"So Synthoid tell me. You obvisaly have cybernetic parts but why? They look almost alive. But that's silly to think! Living metal ? Hah!" said Cyborg

She smiled and explain " I was born 3 months premature. And I was born with server defects. So my mom had her parents use their expermental techno-organic cyber parts on me. It saved my life. The parts have all the advatges of technolgy but work like living organisims. So you could say I'm a more advance cyborg. I'm living proof of my mom research. She's been busy lately trying to come up with working Nanoscopic DNA Celluar Replication. She really close too. Listen I could go on and on but we need to focus we all know what Slade's capable of and with 2 of him we must expect everything and anything! Turn left here and go three blocks southwest that will save ten min." said Synthoid

Robin was trying really hard to sort out his feelings in this matter. He realized now what she meant by supressed emotions. He could feel his feelings from the whole "Apprentice " ordeal bubbling to the surface. He knew he had to clear his mind now or he could possbily mess up in this mission. He was wondering about Starfire and Firebolt. How where they doing in finding the Crystal?

"This is going to be like looking for a hay in needle stack!" exclaimed Starfire

"That a needle in a haystack ,Star! And fear not the Lord will guide us to the Crystal." said Firebolt with a very relioges tone of voice.

"How? How will this Lord do that? Huh what are you doing?" she asked

Firebolt was on one knee kneeling his hands in pray. A circle of fire surround him, as well as a flaming crusfix. "Dear Heavenly Father , Creater of all Life. We need your help now. We must find the Millenium Crystal. It could help us defeat one of Satan's most trusted followers in evil. Send my Guide, Let her eyes lead us to the Cystal. In your name we pray Amen." he finshed

To her astomsment the crusfix turn into a pair of pretty woman eyes. They seem to smile at him than change into a single flame and flew. The ran after it and it stop at the bakery. On top of the largest wedding cakes. The Crystal was the gem in the arch above the groom and his bride. They quickly got it and flew off to meet the others. Praying to high Heavens that they weren't to late.

"Let's go already! We whooped his butt good the last time what's stoping us from doing it twice!" complained Beast Boy. They had arrived at the refinery and where debating their next move.

"Firs learn some patince BB! Second you were luckly last time you face him! You all be dead right now if Robin hadn't infect himself with the probes! Third we still have to locate the entrence to the hideout!!! So give us a few minuets alright? Sheesh!" said Beast Girl. She was completly exsaparated with him.

"About time someone put Beast Boy in his place. Thanks Beast Girl!" Raven called back to her

"You are welcome , you can call me Kestra so it won't be so confuseing" she replied smiling at Ravin.

Raven nodded. Kestral smiled at his twin he turn to Cy and Sy and said "What do your scans say? "

"We'll know in a few minuets "Said Cy

"I can see why they turn this into a recycling plant. A solar powered one to! This place been abandon for at least twenty-two years and could be put to so much better use. " commented Sy

"You can dicuss the decore later Synthoid. We should be ready. Slade probably knows already we're here and has an ingenius plan to get rid of us. So be on your guard Titans!" said Robin

"Booyah! Found a way to get below. Follow me " said Cyborg as he lead them all into a supply closet.

"Jezz Cy this look oh so like a way down! Looks like your a few CPUs short of a memory board." snapped Beast Boy. He was clearly annoyed

Raven and Kestral slapped him hard. "OWWH!"

"Maybe I was wrong. Let go gang." he said

"Wait! " said Robin as ran his hand down the side of far wall "Feel that?"

Kestra felt it and exclaimed "Air. Let's push come everyone on the count of three. One,two , three." as they all fell on the other side.

They fell on top with the twins on the bottom. On top of them was Raven and Beast Boy who where being crushed by Cyborg and Synthoid. Robin was on top. They all wiggled free and had a look around them. On the side was a thick black wall and in front of them was a spiral stone staircase.

"Where are we?" said the twins in unsion

"Don't know looks like a caveran or something. Cyborg ,Synthoid what do your scans say?" asked Robin

"Well I deteact heavy amouts of lead. I would have have to say this is an old abandon fall-out shelter. Probably used in WW2. But its most likely long forgotten now. Just look at the amount of dust! "said Cyborg

"Well is that just fitting! He wants to destory the city so he hides in a place where people hid from destruction! " said Synthoid angrily.

"How far down to the bunker?" said Robin

"Well shelters are usually are more than 3 feet straight down. So let's go." said Raven

"Raven, you and Kestral take the lead, BB and Kestra behind them follow by Cy and Sy. I take the rear." said Robin

Both Slades were waiting with traps ready to end the Titans careers. Past Slade asked Future Slade "Now you sure that these traps will work? And we will get exactly what we want. "

"Yes. I've studied both sets of Titans for years. I know their streangth and weakness. Their hopes and fears. I know them better than they know themselves. We must remember that even though they are superheros they are _still **human kids. **_ Believe me when we finally defeat them for good and take the Crystal we can do anything. It will cure me of my illness and then we can rewirte history. We could be the King of the Earth. And shape it in _our_ image!" he clapped his hands gleeful.

"You will never succed Slade! " said Star-Robin

"Your still alive? After that much pain I thought you died. You still hope that your pitful friends will come save you? Sorry they'll be dead 15 mins after they touch the bottom step." he said

"Obvesely your oblivies to what it means to have real friends or what it means to be truly human. Friends are always there for each other. They help one another in times of need. They risk there lives to save others. Why because they care about each other more than they care about themselves! A real human has a good heart , beautiful dreams and an immortale soul. But you have none of those things. Your heart is cold as the Artic winds, your dreams are ugly as a fresh corpse, and you got no soul! You are a selfish,arrogant,unfeeling warthog face baffon!! You want to know the best part of it? When you die you will be all alone. No one to mourn you. And you will spend all of enternity in Hell with the Devil whipping your sorry ass every waking moment of your afterlife! I don't care if you die from your hand or mine, I'll just be happy when you are pushing up daisies!" she cried. She gasped for breath. That speech had taken a lot out of her.

Both Slades shook the cage and she just spit in there faces. Just then the rest of them reach them. They all stared for a moment then Raven begain chanting "Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" Everything for a moment was inveloped in a black light and the room shook!

But then the light dissapperd and there was the crackling of eletricity and a black bolt hit her in the heart. She landed with a thud and Kestral ran to her. His eyes glowed and he threw everything that wasn't bolt down at the Slades. But it stop just short of them and then hit him instead. They tried for five minuets. Then they were imprisoned in a black lighting cage orb. They kept trying to escape but they couldn't do anything without doing harm to themselfs!

There was laughter form the Future Slade as he explained" It scalled negtive engery netrulizer. It absorbs your powers then neturlze them. Then sends a negetive power blast back at you. Finally after absoring enough energy it inprisons you in a cage of your own power that you can't get out of!" Slade was quite pleased with himself.

BeastBoy's and Kestra's blood boiled they change into a panther and winged panther and attack but were hit with caddle prods! They recovered and tried again were kicked. Before the could counter attack Past Slade shot a strange pink bubble at them and they where inside elestic stun bubbles. Impossible to get out from the inside! They yelled in defeat.

Before Robin could stop them Cyborg and Synthoid were blasting everywhere but it mearly bounced off Slade's mirror force field! He pressed a button and Cy and Sy flew up to the ceiling where they where a enormose electromangent holding them in place.

Before Robin could attack fire burned everywhere as Firebolt surround Slades. Starfire flew next to Robin and slip the Crystal into his hand. They fire defenitly did seem to turn the tide for awhile till Firebolt was captured in a glass box. His powers had no effect on his prison.

"Of all the irony's in the world the last one to try to defeat me is you two." the Future Slade said in a low hushed voice.

"Your going down Slade now and forever" said Starfire as she flew full force and lanched a swarm of starbolts. 8 out ten hit their mark a she began puching him. Then a bright green light surronded her! She was flouting in place! Anti -gravity ray.

Robin looked around him. All his friends captured and inprisoned that where best suited to make sure they couldn't escape! Then he notice that Star-Robin was in the most pain. He knew she could save them so he ran kick off one of the Slades chest began to absorb the marjorty of the pain at maxium! He slipped her the Crystal.

"No if he's not removed from there the cage it will short circurt! Get off!" shouted Future Slade

"Are you crazy? If we touch him we both get killed!" said the other

Robin finally let go just as he was an inch from death.

"Robin. " cried Star-Robin She touched her amulet and felt the powers of it and the Crystal merging . Her streagth returned, she flew out and faced both Slades and said. **_YOU WILL HURT NO ONE ANYMORE! I WILL MAKE AMENDS TO THE WICKED DEEDS YOU HAVE DONE! TAKE THIS!' _** She threw a super charged starbolt and birdarang at them that blasted them into seperate ends of the wall. She then inmoblesised them. She then proceed to erase their memorys of all that happened in the last 24 hours. The Crystal sent future Slade back to the year 2028. And past Slade far away. She freed everyone and said "Let's go home to Titans Tower and they all vanished in a white light.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Titans

Truths and Good-bye

When the light vanished, they were all in the Tower living room. They where all groaning and rubbing their achs and pains. They all had brusies that had brusies! Raven and Kestral used their healing powers to aid the others. Star-Robin used the last of her power to heal Robin. Then she fainted into Firebolt arms.

"Robin you are all right?" asked Starfire

He nodded as she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry. "I didn't want to lose you not now not ever." she sobbed.

"Star I'm not going to leave you I promise. Are you all right Starry you went throught that painful cage torture and you used a lot of your strength to defeat Slade. " he said

She nodded and said "Yes I'll be fine and so will you after a night's rest. I think I understand the Crystal a little better. Yes it has unlimited power but it needs a host to use it. It power refelcts that host heart. I don't think any human alive has the strength to use its power for long. But while I used it seemed to download the history of itself. The people of the underground city had untold knowledge of the universe it would like to share with the world! It takes a long time to sort out the message but I have a lot of time.

I'm just glad I stop myself from killing him. I had the power to do it. End all our suffering. But I saw you, Robin and I realized no matter how much pain I feel I can't decied the fate of another. I'm not judge ,jury and excutiner. My job is to protect the innocent not punish the guilty. It time to go home now.But it will take 3 hours to recharge the Crystal so it can take us home. So Kestra make us some of your famous smoothes. "

Beast Girl went to the kitchen and got a blender. She threw three bananas ,five strawberries six grapes ,one gava, two scoops strawberry ice cream and two scoops raseberry ice cream ,a little milk. She blended them together and she served it.

"This is just as good as that cheese cake!" Beast Boy comment downing the smoothie down in one gulp.

Star-Robin kept looking at Robin and Starfire and finaly couldn't take anymore. She looked Robin straghit in the eye and said "I must know. Like your friends have said you don't even know me, yet you where willing to sacrifice everything even your life to save mine. Why?"

"I can't explain it. Ever since you came I've been feeling funny. I feel I have to protact you and that I do anything for you. As long you are safe and happy I'm happy. You make me happy in ways I never thought possible. " he said

"Like there was an emptyness that you filled. Everything world could blow up but it wouldn't matter cause me and Robin care about you more than anything in world. That's how I feel." said Starfire

"Amazing,truly amazing!" said Kestral

"Yes that it so strong even now in this time and place!" said Kestra

"It definetly gives a postive responce to my therios" said Synthoid matter of fact like.

"It truly is the most special bond ever!" said Firebolt

"Yo could you clue us in on what you guy are blabing on about already?" said Cyborg

"Yeah what's going on?" BB asked curious

"Please tell us." asked Raven. She clearly was puzzled like the rest of them.

Star-Robin took a deep breath and turn to face Robin and Starfire said " Don't I look kinda familiar?" she asked shyly.

"You look a lot like any old Tamranian but I'm afraid I don't know!" said Starfire

Robin shook his head. He was completly baffled by this girl. He then notice she was humming a song he didn't regonized.

"That song is "Father Eyes" by Amy Grant. You see I have my father eyes. " She reach for her mask and the same time she lean toward Robin 's mask. Before he could stop her she ripped it off as wells her own. His hands flew to cover his eyes. But she gently push them down and he blink and gasped! Her eyes were the exacet same shape as _his_ and her eyes where chestnut brown like _his!_ "My real name is Robin, Robin Koriand'r Grayson. She hugged them both and said "Thank you for saving my life. I love you Mommy Daddy."

It suddenly dawn on the others who the other future Titans were!

"Where your parents?" said Raven. She was in complet shock.

"Yes, Mother took you long enough to figure it out!" said Kestral. He was extremly annoyed it had taken them this long to figure it out. I mean it was _so_ obvise!

Raven fainted into Beast Boy 's arms He shook a few times screaming "Raven Raven wake up!" He was really worried about his girlfriend.

"It ok Father, she be up in a minuet." said Kestra. She was secreatly amused by all this.

Raven got up a few minuets later and said "I have twins? With Beast Boy? This unbelivable!"

"Well you do. You marry Garfield Mark Logan aka Beast Boy and have Kestral Alexander Logan and Kestra Alexandrea Logan!" said the twins. They gave each other high fives. They loved playing with their parent's minds.

"This is too freaky! Way to freaky!" said Cyborg

"Don't worry Dad it gets better in time." said Synthoid "And my full name is Nolee Melinda Stone. "

"I think the Crystal brought Star-Robin here because it was her heart desier." said Firebolt. He felt sad that he had no one in this time waiting for him.

"Your heart desire? Why would coming here be your heart desier?" asked Robin as he looked at his future daughter. She looked like she was ready to burst into tears. Star sensed this so she gave her a box of tissues.

"You see 8 months ago on my birthday Oct. 14. I was born 10 -14- 14. It was my golden birthday and everything was great. I loved the present that my parents gave me. " she pull out a gold heart shape locket. She open it and it said on one side "So we'll never be apart keep all your love ones in this golden heart!" On the other side holgrams pictures played. " Things were going great. Then an emergency tramisson came in from from Tamera. That night my parents Starfire and Nightwing told me they were leaving and they probably be gone a long time and it would be hard to contact me. They told me my duty was to protect this city and they promise to come home as soon as possible. Its been 8 months and I'm still waiting. It would have been easier to talk to another adult but all them are gone."

"What to you mean gone ?" said Starfire

"She mean all you guys are gone and we're left with Sonia The Living Hologram! She's great and all but she still not real!" said Firebolt. He felt like crying.

"Last we heard Mother went to the Himalayas to find peace from our grandfather evil that infilicts her!" Kestral explained clearly destressed.

"Father went to the Congo to help some old friend of his parents." said Kestra. She was trying to be brave but secretly was breaking apart inside.

"You and and Mom went into the underground networks across the globe! Only Heaven knows where you guys are!" said Sytnhiod who was angry at him for that.

"Why did we not figure out this sooner it was so obives! I mean you look like us and have our powers! We must be galaxicty stupid or something?" said Beast Boy

"You guys aren't galaxticly stupid! You all are just blind. Blind by love. You only saw and heard what you want to. But the love you feel for us it as timeless as the mircale that brought us in this world. It the most wonderful thing in all of the universe!" explained Star-Robin

"We sorry if anything we can do change it..." said Robin

"No we must go home you could be waiting for us. But befor we go let get a group photo. So they took a photo and future Titans prepared to leave but the twins had something to tell their father. They pulled him aside and said in unsion "**_BEWARE BLONDS! EVERYONE IN THE WORLD WEARS A MASK, NOT LIKE ROBIN OR SLADE IT CAN BE A PAIR OF PRETTY BLUE EYES! BLONDS WITH PRETTY BLUE EYES WILL STAB YOU IN THE BACK AND BREAK YOUR HEART EVERY TIME! SO BEWARE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!"_** kissing him good bye.

Everyone hugged their children long. Robin and Starfire the longest. They both put their masks on and with a tearful good bye they where gone. Surprisingly enough it was Raven who burst into tears first.

That night they all watch the sunset. They where all wondering what was so important that they left such great kids behind? But they all made a promsie to return and they intened to keep it.

In the future the kids where doing the same. They all agreed to keep fighting and have faith that their parents would all return safely Star-Robin and Firebolt kiss in the Future as Robin and Starfire kissed in the past. For both the past and future looked bright. They all be together soon enough they just had to wait.

The End.


End file.
